


Satisfied

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Ficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione learns to trust Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timestep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timestep).



"Do you trust me?" Charlie asked

Hermione nodded.

"Then relax. Just let yourself feel."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded again. She tried to let her tightened muscles go limp as Charlie asked, but it was difficult. Almost she wished she could take off the blindfold, but she knew why Charlie had asked her to wear it; he wanted her to concentrate on the sensations he provoked in her body without being distracted by looking at him or anything else.

"Cutting off one of the senses heightens the others," he had told her, "except that cutting off smell reduces taste also. But otherwise the rule holds true."

She had known he was right, and acquiesced. After the total failure of her relationship with Ron, she had blamed herself, but being with Charlie was teaching her that some of the fault had probably lain on both sides.

"That's better," said Charlie, his voice approving, and she felt his hand come to rest on her bare thigh.

He stroked her hip, his scarred and calloused hands rough against her skin yet astonishingly gentle, a combination of sensations that Hermione found most erotic. She liked feeling that although Charlie could easily overwhelm her physically, he would never do so, not unless she wanted it -- just as she would never take advantage of her intelligence to show him up in their verbal sparring.

Inch by inch Charlie caressed her. He followed no particular pattern, but used his hands and lips and tongue in combination and separately to bring her to quivering heights of arousal. Hermione moaned, reaching blindly for him and stroking his head and shoulders.

"Not now, love. Another time," Charlie murmured, grasping her wrists and firmly moving her hands away from himself.

"Yes, all right," Hermione agreed. "Charlie..." She felt herself to be on the brink of orgasm, though as yet Charlie had not even touched her clit, only nosed around the tuft of brown hair that covered her cunt. She had never been able to climax with Ron, though whether that was a cause or a symptom of their problems she had never decided.

Charlie nudged her knees further apart. The mattress shifted as he settled himself between her legs, sliding his hands under her bum and lifting her hips up with such ease that Hermione didn't even think about whether she was heavy. Then, _oh god_ , his tongue was on her, sliding between her outer lips to flicker against her clit. Hermione groaned and tried to push harder against him, but Charlie didn't let her move, continuing to lick and suck her lightly.

By the time that he finally closed his lips around her clit and swiped his tongue more firmly, bringing her to the peak of orgasm, Hermione was panting, sweaty, all of her being focused on the way that Charlie made her feel. A shriek wrenched its way out of her throat as she came, and she almost fainted with the force of it. She reached to pull the blindfold away, but Charlie did it before she could lift her languid hand that high. He kissed her mouth, and she tasted her own juices on him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder as he held her. His cock was hard against her thigh. "But don't you want to...?"

"Later," Charlie reassured her. "I trust you not to leave me unsatisfied, either."

**Author's Note:**

> For timestep who wanted Charlie/Hermione, trust.


End file.
